I Won't Say I'm In Love
by GhostNox181
Summary: Max and the girls are having a girls night when a song on Max's ipod comes on and it turns into a battle between max, and nudge and angel. Max tries to convince them she isn't in love, and they arent buying it


**A/N So I wanted to write (or attempt to write) a funny sonfic. And I thought, "Hey why not make fun of Max and her secret love for Fang (which isn't so secret anymore)" and because Angel and Nudge kinda noticed, I thought I Won't Say I'm In Love would be perfect. So here goes my sad attempt at comedy.**

**Max's POV**

So the guys had decided to go hang out at an arcade or something in the hotel we were staying at. I wasn't really listening. Anyway, me and the girls decided to bring out the popcorn and the chips and play board games. We got lucky when we found Iggy's iPod speakers.

We plugged in my iPod, and listened to a few of the songs while playing scrabble. (Not a game Angel can easily win at, but not a game any of us are good at. Who knew a lack of schooling meant you couldn't spell for your life?)

That didn't last very long. After about 7 minutes, Nudge got frustrated and started babbling on and on about how stupid the game was and how she couldn't spell and then ended up knocking the game off the table and scrabble letters went _everywhere! _And we just stared at them and laughed. But then Nudge got a new idea.

"Makeovers! Come on please Max? I've got a make-up kit, and that little CVS downstairshas other things like nail polish and hair dye and I've been saving some money from chores at your mom's house and no offense you could use a haircut. Don't you think, Angel, that Max could use a new look for a certain someone?" Nudge rambled, giving Angel a sly look. Angel smiled and gave me the Bambi eyes. I looked away, but could feel the force pulling at me.

_Stupid Bambi eyes! Must resist… losing will to fight…being pulled towards them.. _And I sighed and looked back at Angel.

"Please Max?"

"Ahh fine fine. Go down and get what you need. NOTHING TOO DRASTIC!" I yelled as the girls raced downstairs. What had I gotten myself into?

No later than 10 minutes, in which I had spent cleaning up the scrabble tiles, Nudge and Angel came running back into the hotel room with 3 bags each. I stared, jaw hanging, as they dumped piles of lip gloss and nail polish and other things that I had no clue what they were. Some gooey looking things and powdery things, and… oh boy. Scissors.

"oh and Max I saw pajamas down there that I thought were so cute and well you don't have any cute pajamas so I got them for you. Look it, aren't they cute?" Nudge asked. She pulled the pajamas out of the bag. They were purple. And silk. And had little. Yellow. Duckies. On them.

"NO, no way. Nu uh, I am NOT wearing those!" I said backing up.

Angel looked at me, well angelically. "But Max, you don't want to tell a certain someone a certain something? Do you? I didn't think so. Now put the pajamas on and behave. Or I will for you." Angel had never threatened mind control on me before. And I knew I didn't want that. So grudgingly, and muttering, I changed into the pajamas and let Nudge start brushing my hair.

Suddenly a song on my iPod came on. I immediately recognized it as I Won't Say (I'm In Love) by the Cheetah Girls.

So deciding to put my argument about a "certain someone" into song, I started singing along. That got me scolded by Nudge, who quickly quieted when she realized what song it was.

(_Max, _Nudge, **Angel, **_**Angel and Nudge)**_

_If there's a price for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation.  
That's' ancient history been there done that._

I thought of Sam as I sang that last line. He was nice, but it didn't last long due to my life style. That was aggravating.

Who ya think ya kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya!

Nudge cut a chunk of hair off my head and I growled.

**Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through ya!**

I glared at Angel under a shower of hair that had suddenly been pushed in front of my eyes.

_**Girl you can't conceal it  
we know how you're feeling  
who you're thinking ooof**_

Nudge stopped brushing and started applying dye.

"Hey!" she just ignored me.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no no_

Angel unfolded her wings and hovered off the ground and started swooping.

**You swoon you sigh, why deny it oh oh**

I sighed, and they both laughed.

_It's too cliché,  
I won't say I'm in love._

"Come on max! Everyone can tell! Hairs done. Give me the hands." Nudge told me. Angel was still hovering around.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
it feels so good when you start out  
my head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

I sang that last verse to myself more than to them.

Nudge finished my nails and as they dried, leaving me trapped on the floor while she did my toes, Angel kept singing.

**You keep on denying  
who you are and how you're feeling**

Baby, we're not buying  
Hun, we saw you hit the ceiling

My nails were done but I couldn't move without them yelling at me to stay still. Nudge held up a mirror so I could see my hair. It was short (a bit longer than my chin), spiked and pink at the tips, and blonder. I groaned.

_**Yeah, face it like a grown-up  
when you gonna own up  
that you **_got, **got, **_**got it bad oh oh**_

I stood up and picked up a pillow and flung it at them. They giggled and dodged.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it no no. _

I crossed my arms and sat down on the bed.

**Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love.**

I shook my head and smiled.

_This scene won't play;  
I won't say I'm in love._

They smiled at each other than came closer. I stood up and turned my back towards them while facing the door.

You're doing flips read our lips  
you're in love

I turned around to face them.

_You're way off base I won't say it._

They raised their eyebrows at me.

_Get off my case; I won't say I'm in love._

Girl don't be proud.

**Its okay, you're in love. **

They started jumping on the bed and giggling as I muttered the last line, which in my defense I had totally forgotten about.

_Ohhh  
at least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in  
looove_

Just then the girls started cracking up, and I had heard a door click open behind me. I immediately felt my face flush.

_Angel did they…_ I thought, freaking out silently.

All I got was a huge fit of laughter.

"Max… you're hair." Gazzy pointed out, in shock.

I turned around trying to disguise my embarrassment. Angel had so planned for that moment. She knew that those lines were at the end of the song.

"uh yeah… ya like?" I said, fingering a strand of hair. Gazzy stared wide-eyed, Iggy looked confused, and Fang just blinked. His way of being shocked. I think his mouth dropped a bit.

"Max, Fang thinks you look good in those pajamas." Angel told us. I would've whacked her, if it wasn't or what looked like a small blush creep over Fang's cheeks. But I knew better, right?

Actually, it made him look vulnerable. Like a lost puppy. I smiled.

"Really? Cuz I think that it's just the hair. Pink is so not my color. I'm more of a dirt colored person, ya know?"

"Wait, Max has pink in her hair? Good God, what did they do to get you to sit still for that?" Iggy asked, bewildered.

"oh we just threatened to mmmph enh prhhphgn mmng" Nudge started, and faster than lightening I had covered her mouth.

"Ah ha ha ha, she doesn't know what she's talking about." I said, blushing even more.

"Max, Fang thinks you're cute when you're embarrassed"

"Okay Angel, you can go brush your teeth now. And Nudge. BED! Gazzy, you too. Iggy I'd like if you got some sleep. You look exhausted. And Fang will do whatever he wants cuz it's not like he'll leave if I tell him too." That got a twitch of the mouth.

With everyone in their respected places (I had allowed a movie to be put on the other room for the kids to fall asleep to), I sat on my bed.

Yes, I just sat there.

Fang sat down beside me.

"Soo, you won't say you looooove me out loud huh?" he joked. I whacked him.

"NO I won't."

"That didn't deny you loooove me."

I glared at him. He gave me the Fang version of the Bambi eyes. Which was mostly just sticking out his lower lip and giving me the puppy dog face. So why didn't I just call it the puppy dog face? Oh I don't know, maybe the fact he looked really cute, and anything I might have wanted to say flew right out my head.

Sighing, I gave up my glaring, and he smiled a bit.

"You are sooo…" I struggled to find the words.

"Smart, cool, good looking, stop me any time."

"Irritating!"

"And how is that?"

I looked him dead in the eye. "I don't like being made speechless. So stop staring at me like that."

He let out a small laugh. "Like what, like I'm going to do… this?" he said, and he leaned down and kissed me. It was a sort of playful kiss. Teasing me. But then it got deeper.

When we pulled apart I stared at him, speechless.

"Huh, like that then."

**A/N that wasn't funny at all. But w/evs it was fun to write.**


End file.
